


Forever on the Tip of My Tongue

by missmollyetc



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmollyetc/pseuds/missmollyetc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Billy has his implant, because Tommy sleeps through the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever on the Tip of My Tongue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [celli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/gifts).



> This is for Celli, who lets me tweet utter sap at her over the twitter.

It's a lazy Sunday, one in so many Billy’s given up counting. The sun is trickling through the curtains and pooling at the end of their bed, warming the soles of Billy’s feet. He wriggles back into his pillow, humming when Tommy mumbles a protest into the side of his neck, and turns the page of his journal. _Contemporary Astral Physics_ is still something he doesn’t quite trust, but the Eldarians swear by it, and, he supposes, it never hurts to have a spare degree in your pocket. He presses a kiss into the short hairs above Tommy’s ear.

Tommy shifts down, head slipping to Billy's chest, arms stretching out along Billy’s sides, with his hands kneading the bedspread like a cat. Billy raises his journal out of the way, holding it up to block the light from the window. Tommy kisses him through his t-shirt, directly on his sternum where the implant regulates his rate of ionic decay, before turning his head up. He smiles, hair fluffed out like dandelion without the gel, and squinting, because of course Dr. Oliver the Many Colored Ranger only needs his glasses to read. Billy puts his journal aside. There are six piles of work around them, his and Tommy’s, and grading to be done before the end of the semester. There’s coffee to be made and eggs to, sadly, most likely burn again, and Tommy went to sleep wearing Billy’s Angel Grove High t-shirt. He always steals Billy’s clothes, and wears the shoulders out. He’s never learned how to tie his own necktie. Billy cups his hand along the side of Tommy's face, older and with a little grey in his stubble. 

He puts his thumb at the corner of Tommy’s grinning mouth. "Marry me," he says. 

Tommy's smile widens. He leans up and forwards, and Billy's hand slips around to the nape of his neck. Tommy kisses him, pulling softly at Billy's upper lip. 

"Any time, genius," he says. 

They settle against each other, legs shifting and sliding, until Tommy’s face is back in the crux of Billy’s neck, and Billy’s arms are wrapped around his back. Billy squeezes once, looking up at the shadows thrown off of the ceiling fan. Tommy’s left hand clasps Billy’s biceps, tightening and then slowly gentling. The bed is warm and soft, and they've survived years of war, of illness and separation. Billy breathes in and out, and closes his eyes briefly. He leans over, unwrapping one arm, and picks up his journal. Tommy's breath evens out against Billy's shoulder as Billy goes back to reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from [Wild at Heart](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-unNXkjnIFM) by Gloriana


End file.
